Urdnot Grunt
Urdnot Grunt was created in a lab by the Krogan Warlord, Okeer, with the intentions of creating a "perfect" krogan- one that could help aid his species overcome the genophage that crippled them so. As Grunt was grown in his tank, Okeer implanted him with hundreds of memories of krogan culture and warrior instincts, but when Commander Shepard opened him to join Shepard's team, the "perfect krogan" found that he had a sense of apathy for the plight of his people. He had all of these memories, but they meant nothing to him, and he took the name Grunt because it was one of Okeer's final words as the warlord died, and lacked any higher meaning or purpose. As a member of Shepard's Team, Grunt used his violent and rage-filled nature as a combat advantage, charging headfirst into groups of foes with his devestating Claymore shotgun and heavy armor that protected him as he scattered the Collectors, Mercenaries or anyone else dumb enough to stand in his way. Soon, however, Grunt began feeling ill. His entire body quaked with rage and a need to hit things, but it was not an anger that belonged to him. He was enraged- anger was his choice, not a sickness, and asked Shepard to take him to the krogan homeworld of Tuchanka to see if anyone could help him. Arriving to Clan Urdnot's base, Grunt found a great deal of hostility from the locals, who saw him as no more than a tank-bred abomination. Eventually, the clan leader revealed that Grunt was going through the equivalent to krogan puberty- and allowed him to engage in a special Rite to proove himself and join Clan Urdnot. Battle vs. Hanharr (by Warl0rd13) Grunt walked with caution inside of a small Cerberus compund, the reason he walked with such caution was not for the fact it was owned by one of his enemys but for something much more unsettling... So far everyone in the base was dead but they werent just killed they were slaughtered and torn apart asthough there was some wild and crazed animal on the loose, he had sent out a number of his soldiers to scout the complex but none of them have responded when he tried to contact them via Omni-tool but he had not found any evidence to say they were dead... yet. Some hallways down Hanharr was looking over the corspe of his newest victim, it was a strange creature that he had never seen before but it spoke galatic basic but it mattered little to the Wookie, it was after all to weak to slay the great bounty hunter and the universe would not tolerate failures for it was the destiny of the weak to become what this one is now: dead. Death was a fate Hanharr should of been given long ago but that coward Mira and her Jee-di friend had denied him that, until that final fight he had on Malachor V where Mira had finaly finished him... Or so they thought for the next thing Hanharr knew he was in some kind of lab surrounded by humans in white clothes and others that he reconised by scent, in a flurry he and the others quickly tore through these humans and while the others left the base in haste Hanharr stayed to make sure these human filth died a slow painful death with the last image they ever saw being Hanharr staring into their eyes as he killed them. It was then that he smelled it; the scent of another of these new prey but this one was different, this one smelled of even more death and violence than the ones he had just kill but it didn't matter for he too would soon join his fallen comrads as Hanharr left to fight this new foe, moving untill he reached a corner he could smell the prey coming so he placed a little present for in the form of a flash mine and hid in the shadows, griping Bowcaster in anticipation. Grunt was turning a corner when out of nowhere he was blinded by a bright flash of light and then heard a loud roar and could barely make out a large hairy beast firing at him with what looked like a advanced version of a crossbow, he flet the impact of the red bolts banging on his Kenitic Barrier slowly wearing it down but Grunt was able to sqeese off some slugs from his M-76 Revenant that hit nothing at first but then by a stoke of luck one of them hit the Bowcaster effectivly disabling it but the beast then pulled out two large swords and charged the pure Krogan and began to slash at him but Grunt wasable to throw a wild punch to the chest of the Wookie pushing him back giving the Krogan jsut enough time to draw his Claymore shotgun and fired but the blast missed due to a combo of the effects of the well made flash mine and the speed of Hanhaarr as he moved to dodge, reasling the weapon in the preys hands was more powerful than he thought at first the Wookie ran away down the hallway firing his blaster pistol while he was at it and turned the corner, Grunt was somewhat glad this fight was happening because it had been some time science he had a good fight after the Reaper invasion and this new foe looked promising. Following the Wookie as it turned the corner he found it turned to face him with a frag grenade in his hand rearing back his hand to throw it, Grunt chose to respond with his own grenade and the two tossed the explosives at the same time and when the dust cleared it was obvios Grunt had taken more damedge as blood trickled down his face and to the super soldiers surprise Hanharr had survived without a scratch and was now covered from head to tow in a red aura, Grunt, frasturated, charged firing blasts from the Claymore this time impacting the creature and after a number of blasts the red aura disapered and a number of the shells pirced the shield and hit the Wookies skin, griping where he was hit Hanharr roared with rage and fled past another corner and Grunt ofcourse followed but as he turned he saw the Wookie standing his ground with his swords drawn and moved them in a taunting fashion challenging Grunt to a melee fight. "So you finnaly stoped running." Grunt muttered as he put away his shotgun and cracked the knuckles on his fingers "Good." Grunt charged the monster and the two entered a brutal struggle, for a while the two were even but then the Wookie roared and began to move with such speed and force that Grunt was overwhelemed and brought to his knees butt as Hanharr's blades came down Grunt grabed the Wookie's arms and with a roar of his own twisted them in a way they clearly wearent ment to and as the Wookie howled in pain Grunt goot to his feet "I." he delivered a right hook to Hanharr's face "AM." he then followed with a left hook even more powerful than the last "KROGAN!" Grunt finnaly finished with a headbutt that snaped Hanharr neck, at long last the warrior would walk in the shadowlands no longer but return to his tirbe in the trees he hadn't seen in decades. Grunt chuckled in satisfaction, now THAT was a fight and one he would never forget and one he would tell to his recruits that he was recruiting in a attempt to rebuild Aralakh Company but for now he had to call in his allys and secoure this location to find out what the hell Cerberus was up to. Winner: Grunt! Expert's Opinion The reason why Grunt won was due to the fact his weapons packed much more power and he himself could take much more punishment. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rico Velasquez (by So-Pro Warrior) Grunt and the 4 Krogan look around and wonder where they are as they know they are not on Tuchanka. "What have done you Tank BREED!" One of the Krogan asks "I don't KNOW!" Grunt says Insude the building Rico and the rest of the ISA soldiers arrive at the window and they look at Grunt and the Krogans "What the f**k are those things?" Rico says "I don't know sir but they don't look very friendly." One of the ISA soldiers say "Alright men get into position let's take this things out." Rico says Grunt succeds in calming down most of his team except the angry one who despises him. "I've had enough of you tank breed it's time for you to die!" The Krogan says as he raises his Striker about to fire but just then a hail of bullets hit him quickly taking out his Kinetic Barriers and then is riddled with bullets . Grunt and the other Krogan quickly run to cover behind some destroyed concrete and try to locate where the shots came from, one of the Krogan take a peek and just then he sees a bullet come from the building in front of them and tells Grunt and the others. Rico tells his men that the Krogan are behind the destroyed concrete and tell his men to get ready for them to pop out of cover. Grunt orders two of his Krogan to lay down surpressing fire while him and the other Krogan run to the building so they can get the ISA soldiers in the back and that way they can run to thee building more safetly. The nod in aggrement and open fire on the 4th floor where Rico and the other ISA soldiers are and are able to hit one of the ISA soldiers in the head . Rico yells at the other ISA soldiers to get down as the Krogan fire towards the windows Rico and the ISA soldiers are at whie Grunt and the other Krogan quickly run towards the building. Grunt and the Krogan are able to make it to the building and enter and quickly start heading up the stairs, Rico decides to send two of his ISA soldiers to guard the stairs in case the Krogan try to flank them and as the two ISA soldiers arrive at the stairs they see Grunt and the other Krogan and quickly tell him they are coming, but Grunt sees the ISA soldiers and fires his M-76 Revenant at them and manages to hit one of them with a round to the head while the other Krogan fires his Striker's grenade launcher and takes out the other one and the two fall off the rail and to the bottom floor . Rico takes aim down the stairs and fires his M224-A1 down and begins to hit the Krogans but the Kinetic Barriers protect them but begin to falter fast and so the Krogan with Grunt pushes him out of the sight of the gun as Rico continues to fire breaks through the Kinetic Barriers and kills the Krogan . Grunt roars in anger and fires at Rico's position but Rico quickly gets out of sight and Grunt tosses his Revenant for his M-300 Claymore and continues up the stairs. The other two Krogan outside decide to make a break for the building quickly get out of cover and begin to charge at the building. However the last ISA soldier is still at the window and begisn to fire at the charging Krogan. He notices that their is some sort of shield protecting them and so concetrates his fire on one of them and manages to take out the Kinetic Barrier and finished off the Krogan with a bullet to the head . He reloads and his about to fire at the other until he notices Grunt's reflection in the glass and gets his head gets blown up by the M-300 Claymore . The other Krogan regroups with Grunt and the two begin to search the building for Rico while in a hallway with Grunt in the lead and the two Krogan heading to the room at the end of the hallway Rico suddenly pops out a a room and fires his LS13 at Grunt and while Grunt gets blown back with the force of the blast the Kinetic Barriers protect him and the other Krogan begins to charge at Rico who pumps his shotgun and fires at he Krogan and takes out his Kinetic Barrier but the Krogan continues to charge and picks up Rico off his feet runs into the room at the end of the hallway and rams him into a wall making Rico drop his shotgun. Rico coughs up blood from the huge impact against the wall and takes out his M32 Combat Knife and stabs the Krogan in the head. The Krogan lets go and yells in pain but as Rico gets up he sees the Krogan charge at him again and tries to punch Rico in the face but Rico dodges the punch and stabs the Krogan under his chin. The Krogan yells in pain but doesn't relent and knocks Rico away from him. The Krogan quickly charges again and with his head pins Rico against the wall but Rico stabs the eye out of the Krogan. The Krogan begins to yell in even more pain and this gives Rico the chance to go for his LS13 shotgun and takes out the knife out of the Krogans eyes and fires the shotgun at point blank . Rico breaths heavily after that and is about to walk out when Grunt charges into the room picks up Rico and throws him against the wall. Grunt picks up the shotgun and breaks it with his strength and looks at Rico who takes out his M32 combat knife again and prepares to engage Grunt. Grunt makes the first move but Rico dodges and tries to slash Grunt across his stomach but the strong Krogan armor protect Grunt and Grunt turns around and tries to hit Grunt again but Rico this time slashes Grunt across the face and Grunt stops wpies his arm across the face and sees his blood and then stares and Rico and says "Now you've made me mad." Grunt says Grunt yells and charges at Rico, Rico prepares to try and stab Grunt but Grunt instead picks up a nearby collapsed piece of the ceiling and hits Rico across the face with it, picks up Rico and charges towards a window. Rico begins to stab Grunt in the head trying to make him drop him but to no avail as Grunt ignores the pain and crashes into the Rico and throws Rico out the window. Rico falls to the ground below from the fourth floor and his skull cracs open on impact he dies immediately . Grunt looks down below as a lot of blood from the many stab wounds on his head begin to drip off of him. He yells in vicotry "FOR THE MIGHTY CLAN URDNOT!" and walks away to patch up his wounds and try and find a way back to Tuchanka. Winner: Urdnot Grunt Expert's Opinion The reason Grunt won was because simple he was a Krogan and a Krogan super soldier if that as he was Tank Bred to be the perfect Krogan. Grunt had to live with the ordeals that Tuchanka was going through but also fought many tough foes such as the powerful race the Repaers who would not stop until all advanced races lives were extinct. He also had the strength that all Krogan had which was more stronger then that of Rico which helped him a lot and even had the determination to keep on fighting his enemies no matter how many times he is hot or stabbed he will not quit until his enemy is defeated. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Arbiter (Thel 'Vadam) (by Evil117) Grunt stared down at a large reptilian creature who's neck he had just snapped. The powerful beast was referred to by the humans form the other universe as an "elite" or " split chin". Grunt didn't know what their formal name was. To him they were just a pain in the ass. A squad of elites had ambushed a Krogan battalion and killed all its members, the reason behind the attack was unknown. Grunt and his men managed to kill the alien attackers, but he had lost some of his men, this did not pain him however. But one thing was for sure that these " elites" would make a worthy advisory as grunt actually had to flex to break his first "split chin" victims neck. He heard stories of these aliens, ever since the amalgamation event had occurred. They were much like the Krogan, fierce, battle hungry and in state of chaos. They would make formidable opponents if a full war between the two species was to erupt. Thel Vadam sat aboard the bridge of his commanding ship and pondered what was occurring around him. His universe had merged with many others, the master chief had returned, there was now hundred if not thousands of new races interacting .... Thel was interrupted by a subordinate zealot commander. "Arbiter, there is news that an unallied Sangheili force has attacked a Krogan battalion...." The arbiter stopped the Zealot before he could finish his sentence. " These Krogan should not become another enemy, the brutes and separatist are already too much of burden on our people." " I will request an audience with the Krogan leaders". The Arbiter landed on the Krogan home world of Tuchanka, with two high ranking zealot escorts, wearing maroon colored armor. They walked forward one hundred meters and stopped , as they were approached by three Krogan. The largest of the Krogan had red plating on his head and heavy facial scaring, there were two others, one with brown body plating and a 3rd individual that seemed younger. The Arbiters' men stood back as he walked towards the largest Krogan who mirrored his actions. The largest Krogan who introduced himself as Urdnot Wrex stood face to face with the Arbiter and as they were about to discuss a treaty , a blinding flash occurred. The immense pulse of light disappeared as quickly as it had came. But when The Arbiters' eyes finally refocused , he saw that his men and all the Krogan were gone but one. The one remaining Krogan shouted at The Arbiter " What kind of trick is this " as he drew his weapon in rage. The Arbiter quickly headed for cover, but not in fear, he did not want to fight but would if necessary. The Arbiter, exchanged words with Krogan to try and calm him, but the Krogan opened fire, with a heavy projectile weapon. The arbiter drew his own Storm Rifle. He had drawn his weapon and Sangheili traditions demanded that a drawn weapon spilled blood. He opened fire on the Krogan only to be hit by heavy rounds that caused his shields to nearly deplete. Grunt continued to advance on the arbiters position, he wanted to rip the split chins head clean off. In his raging advance grunt had not noticed that Arbiter had slipped away from his place of hiding. He had not known that the Arbiter had cloaked until he was bombarded by a barrage of carbine fire, that partially melted his chest plating. Grunt saw The Arbiters' cloaked outline and fired a barrage of rounds from his Revenant Assault Rifle. He saw the Sangheili move with swiftness to another position of cover and quickly threw a frag grenade at him. The Arbiter avoided the grenade by leaping from behind his cover and used his speed to close in on Grunt, with his energy sword drawn. Grunt dodged the Arbiters' first stab attempt and blocked a swing form the Arbiters' energy sword at the cost of his Revenant Assault Rifle that was cut in half. Grunt bashed his body into the Arbiter, causing the Sangheili to drop his sword, loss balance and roll several meters on the ground. Grunt gradually walked towards the Arbiter who was now bleeding from his mandibles. The Arbiter seeing the advancing Krogan, drew out a plasma grenade and threw it at Grunt. Grunt seeing the blue flare like grenade managed to avoid it, but barely escaped the resulting explosion, his body was now surfing from severe burns on one side and his vision in one eye was clouded. Grunt holstered his last remaining weapon, a powerful claymore shotgun. He looked for the Arbiter but could not find him. " He shouted playing ghost again alien". The Arbiter replied " Give up Krogan you have been defeated". Grunt noticed how loud the Arbiter voice was, he couldn't have been more than a few meter away. It was too late for Grunt as he felt a energy sword impale him in the back . The arbiter pulled out his energy sword from the Krogans' thick carapace. Grunt walked forward for several meters....only to the amazement of the Arbiter he turned around fired a round from his claymore shotgun... but couldn't aim the weapon properly. He missed The Arbiter by a wide margin due to his poor vision. Grunt then finally collapsed. The Arbiter assumed his combatant was dead. He would now need to find out what happened to his men. He started to walk off only to hear a faint whisper coming from his fallen opponent. ''WINNER: The Arbiter '' Expert's Opinion The Arbiter won due his usage of stealth tactics. He used this to defeat the more powerful and heavily armed Krogan Berserker. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Boss (by Urbancommando77) Near an unknown planet, A gunship, holding Boss, Fixer, Sev, and Scorch, was on it's way to fight against the droid army. "Is something following us?" Scorch asked his team curiously. Just as he asked the question, a blast of energy struck the wing of the ship, sending it into a spiral. "What the...?" Boss was cut short by the intense motion sending Fixer into him, causing him to black out. Meanwhile, on the deserted planet, Grunt wondered through a rock formation maze. He'd been stuck on the planet for two days, but still felt battle-ready. All he had was the weapons he ravaged from his crash. He looked up at the sky to see an unknown gunship falling out of the sky. "What is that?" He asked himself curiously. He armed himself with his M-76 Revenant. When Boss finally woke up, he was covered in rubble, with Fixer next to him. "Fixer...Fixer!" He yelled, but Fixer was dead. Boss pushed the rubble off of him to find Scorch and Sev both dead. Boss picked up Scorch's DC-17 and the attachement, along with Sev's DC-15s Blaster. He was ready to fight the deadly enemies he would face on the planet. Grunt was walking through the maze, when he saw Boss limping through. Grunt rolled to cover, waiting for Bos to pass by or make a mistake. When Boss finally walked by, Grunt tackled him. "Who the hell?" Boss said, trying to shove him off. Boss then fired his whole clip into Grunt, injuring him badly. Grunt groaned in pain, but finally recovered and fired half a clip into Boss, then charged at him. Boss quickly rolled away, shouting in pain. He equipped his attachement and fired at Grunt, sending him backwards. Grunt, in a fit of anger, jumped up and grabbed the attachements off of the Blaster Rifle. He then punched him in the face, sending him stumbling into a rock. Grunt pulled out his Claymore Shotgun and shot him in the chest. Boss slowly crawled up, pulling out his DC-15 blaster and fired it at Grunt, but it did almost nothing. Boss rammed into Grunt, barely sending him stumbling a foot. Grunt prepared to fire at Boss, but the already unstable rock formation that Boss fell into collapsed, seperating the two. The two raced around, looking for eachother. Grunt hopingly flung a grenade randomly through the formations. Luckily for Grunt, the grenade landed right in front of Boss. The grenade exploded sending boss right into the wall. Grunt walked over and kicked Boss. He aimed his shotgun at Boss' head, but unfortunatly, Boss was only pretending to be knocked out. He grabbed Grunt's leg and tripped him. Boss grabbed his DC-17 and aimed at Grunt. "Who are you?" He asked. Grunt groaned and reached for his shotgun, but Boss stomped on his arm. "I'm..." Grunt pushed Boss off of him and threw him against the wall. Boss stabbed at Grunt, but missed. Grunt kicked Boss right in the face. Boss looked through his broken visor at the Krogan, then at his Blaster Rifle. He lunged for it and grabbed it. He turned his attention to Grunt and grabbed the attachement from him. Grunt was ready to stomp in Boss' face, but boss shot a grenade into Grunt sending him back."Well, who are you?" Boss questioned. Grunt groaned in pain. His vision was blurry, and his arm was broken, but he still refused to say anything. Boss stabbed Grunt in the neck three times before stepping away from the dead Krogan. Boss leaned on a rock and looked into the sky to see the nothing but vulture-like creatures circling him. He fell over and looked at the dust storm rolling in. In the dust, he saw two gunships being followed by unknown ships. One was shot down, while the other was ready to land. Winner: Boss Expert's Opinion To be written. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors